Grover
by always krissy
Summary: "I know I'm not Colin, and it won't be the same coming from me, but..." [mild Ephram/Amy, 1/1, PG]


Title: Grover  
Author: always krissy  
Disclaimer: _Everwood_ is owned by people at the WB, not me.  
Author's Notes: This is my first _Everwood_ fan fic. Will not be the last. :)  
Spoilers: Mainly for 'The Great Doctor Brown,' the second episode, and some for 'Pilot,' the first episode  
Pairing: Mild Ephram/Amy, implied Amy/Colin  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Short vignette, pre-romance, spoilers (see above), Sap, Fluff   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He nervously stood at the door to her house, hand poised to knock. Every time he brought it down to do it, he'd pull it back, bite his lip, and wonder if he should even bother. She had made it perfectly clear over the past few days that she didn't want to talk about it. 

She was terribly sad and it nearly broke his heart to watch her walk around school. He was beginning to adjust to the idea that they could be just friends, even if he internally loathed the idea. But to see her this unhappy... 

'I have to do it,' he told himself. 'I need to see her smile again.' 

So he knocked quickly, before he could change his mind. 

When the door opened, he almost let out a groan of distaste. 

Doctor Harold Abbott opened the door, peering curiously (with maybe a little annoyance, too) at him. 

"Hello, Doctor Abbott," Ephram greeted, offering a timid smile to him. 

"Yes, hello," the doctor returned, his tone clipped. "What do you want?" 

"Is Amy home?" 

The doctor seemed to weigh him. His eyes narrowed when he spied the brightly decorated bag he held. "Yes, she is. What do you need of her?" 

Ephram debated his words carefully, "I'd like to give her something, if that's okay?" 

"No. Go home." 

"But--" 

"I'd like to talk to him, father," Amy interrupted the conversation, appearing out of nowhere. Harold gave them both a hard look, but retreated into the house, casting an almost furious glance over his shoulder. Ephram knew there'd be hell to pay later. 

"Thanks," Ephram told her, once she had joined him on the porch. "He seems extra protective of you lately." 

Amy shrugged, and then offered him a small smile, "He isn't that bad, he's just worried." 

"Oh?" Ephram's brow furrowed worriedly when she didn't offer him anything else. "...would you like to talk about it?" 

"No," she told him shortly, "no." 

He nodded, and leaned against the railing of the porch. The bag crinkled and he remembered his original reason of coming to see her. 

He bit his lip, and then offered the bag to her. 

"I hate seeing you so sad," he started, and as he spoke, he could feel his cheeks redden, "so I got you something. I know I'm not Colin, and it won't be the same coming from me, but..." 

"You got me something just because I'm sad?" 

Ephram nodded. 

Amy bit her lip and took the bag from him. It was a nice bag, she noticed. The kind you give to someone in hopes to impress them, when in reality, it really meant they were too lazy to find a box and wrap it. She felt her lips curl. It was the best kind. 

"It isn't much, but..." Blatant lie. Of course it was much. He'd spent days scouring eBay, trying to find one that was new, and not some kid's ratty reject. After an annoying bidding war, in which he had won after spending his (lifetime) savings, he'd finally received it in the mail a few days later. He shook himself from his thoughts and concentrated on Amy opening the bag. 

"Oh, wow," Amy breathed, brushing aside the pale blue tissue paper. She gently lifted the blue plush toy and cradled it between two hands. She bit back a lump in her throat, and was surprised that she felt no sadness at the meaning of this gift. 

Grover's wide eyes stared up at her. 

She hugged the plush toy to her chest and gave Ephram a wondering look. 

"You did this, just for me?" 

"Yeah." It seemed so simple, how couldn't she understand? "You should be happy, not all weepy, and I thought, maybe..." 

"I do not get weepy!" she retorted, indignant. 

"Depressed, then," he offered. 

Amy thought about the statement and shook her head. "No. Happy," she told him. She pecked him lightly on the cheek, cuddling Grover in her arms, "How could I be anything else when I have you around?" 

"Blue!" he announced, startling her. 

"What?" her nose wrinkled, but she was pleased to see how red his face was. 

"Blue!" He gestured to Grover and laughingly ducked her swing. 

Things would be okay, he knew, as long as she smiled. 


End file.
